


Five Times Claire Could Have Met Adam

by obisgirl



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Heroes: Volume 1, Heroes: Volume 2, Heroes: Volume 3, Heroes: Volume 4, Heroes: Volume 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Claire could have met Adam through the heroes volumes if he hadn't died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Claire Could Have Met Adam

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: From Volume 1-4, (possible for 5)  
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, just borrowing. All NBC’s and Tim Kring’s. Please don’t sue!

_i. (Five Year's Gone Universe)_

Nothing was hers'.   Not even her own name.  The explosion in Kirby Plaza three years ago changed everything, made the world a dark and unforgiving place.  Sylar was a household name, with non-specials fearing someone worse than Sylar making everyone with an ability a threat. 

She had little contact with her dad or anyone else.  Claire Bennet was alone and she was dying.  Not that she could die, she knew she couldn't but if she could, at least she could have something that was normal.  She hated living this existence, watching the TV and Nathan's every move, fearing tomorrow would be the day the government would find her. 

No one was safe. 

She lived day to day, trying not to think about the future.  It was the only way she stayed sane.

Then one day, she met him.  His blue eyes were hypnotizing and smile inviting; he was older than her of course but Claire didn't really care.  He invited her back to his hotel for a drink; her, being the naïve 18 year old, accepted his offer. 

He took his time seducing her, relishing every moment and so did she.  When he finally did get her into his bed, Claire didn't hold back.  She wanted so badly to feel some kind of a connection but with him, she really did.  

After that first night, Claire felt like for the first time she had something that was _hers_.  She had him. 

_ii. (Villains)_

Claire had her dad's files sitting on the seat beside her, driving to her next target.  Her dad would be furious with her for acting so recklessly but there was no way she was going to sit at home, while there were dangerous villains out there. She needed to do something, anything to make her feel like she was helping. 

More than anything, she wanted to track them all down and hurt them the same way he hurt her.   Because of Sylar, she was numb.  She could still heal from anything but not being able to feel anything, made her question if she was even still human. 

What was she now? What was going to happen to her? Was she immortal? All of these questions were filled her head and she needed answers.  Luckily, she was able to find one man in her dad's files who could provide the answers she desperately needed.  

He was one of the escapees, a man named Adam Monroe.  

He was a healer like her but what Adam different from her was the knowledge he possessed.  His biography intrigued her: he lived through many wars, seen the world change and evolve; all the while appearing to stay young.  

Finding Adam was the key, she was sure of it.  Maybe even the start of something new, she thought with a smile.  
Claire didn't know what to expect as soon as she found Adam in a New Jersey apartment.   He looked like he was in his 40's but she knew better.  This tall blue eyed, blond haired man stared at her, expecting her to say something about why she was there but Claire didn't know what to say. 

“I take it you're one of them otherwise you wouldn't be here,” he said in an accented voice, which Claire recognized as British. 

“I uh...” she stammered and then found herself laughing, blushing even.  Adam couldn't help but be in awe of her bashfulness.  It was endearing. 

“Let's start with your name,” he suggested. 

“I'm Claire,”

“Claire,” he said, committing the name to memory.  “I'm Adam,” 

She smiled. 

_iii. (Fugitives)_

_'Find Adam Monroe,'_ the text message from Rebel said.  Claire had been receiving all sorts of texts from the mysterious rebel about specials who needed help running from the government. 

When Claire saw the name Adam Monroe, it sounded familiar to her but she couldn't pinpoint where she had heard it before.  

Then, she remembered her dad's Primatech files.   Lists of names, villains Primatech had kept on Level 5. Adam Monroe was one of them, she realized, but in his recent file, it said he had escaped two years ago. 

As she was starting to delve deeper into her research, she received another text message from Rebel. 

 _'Have you found Adam yet?'_ it asked. 

She typed _'No,'_ and sent it.

Rebel's response was quick.  _'Get going then! You're the only one who can help him Claire! He needs you.'_

Claire didn't hesitate on that last reply.  She packed up what she needed and quietly left the house, bringing her cell along for further instructions. 

_iv. (Redemption)_

To the typical outsider, the carnival was mysterious and alluring.  Samuel's proposition was simple: Claire Bennet stay at the carnival for the weekend and if she didn't like it there, she was free to leave. 

Claire couldn't lie; being there felt like home to her.  These people walking around were like her; they understood her desire to feel accepted and belong.  College was for normal kids but she was by no means, normal.  

If her suspicions were right, then she had all the time in the world to become what she wanted to be.   But after three years living with her ability, she still had questions so she went to see Lydia. 

Lydia was the only sensible carnie in the mix.  She was suspicious of Samuel's motives most of the time and very protective of her daughter. 

“Hello Claire,” she greeted, “Is there something you need?”

She smiled. “Yes actually, I have some questions...”

Lydia turned around and studied her. “Questions about your ability,” she finished. Claire nodded.  “Samuel can help you...”

“I know but I want an unbiased view,” she said. 

Lydia took her hands in hers,  “There's a man...he's like you. His name's Adam. He can tell you everything you need to know,”

“Where can I find him?”

“Look for the man who's lived 400 years,” she teased.

Claire frowned, not satisfied with her answer; she despised riddles.  She thanked Lydia for her help and left the trailer, scanning the carnival grounds.   Suddenly, in the distance she noticed a banner with the phrase: 'See  the man who's lived 400 years!'

He was living right there in the carnival.  

_v. (A Brave New World)_

Claire had no one to blame but herself. The media followed her every move like she was some kind of celebrity; talk and reality shows were courting her, asking for guest appearances.   She joked with Peter one time that she needed an agent to screen some of those appearance but he replied that she needed a bodyguard.

She was able to walk around New York freely with no problems; kids ran up to her, asking for her autograph. Then one day, enjoying a hot chocolate at a coffee shop on 5th Avenue, she noticed a blond man staring at her.  His presence didn't bother her at first but when she got up to buy a scone, she glanced back at where the man was sitting and noted he was gone. 

As she turned around, she collided into the man and spilled some of her hot chocolate on his shirt. 

“Oh my God, I am so sorry!” she apologized. 

“It doesn't sting,” he noted, staring into her eyes.

Claire still reached for napkin, cleaning off his shirt but he grabbed her hands, holding them soothingly. She frowned, looking up at the stranger.  It was the blond man who had been watching her.  “I'm sorry,” she muttered again. 

“There's no reason to be afraid Claire,” he said. 

“How did you ---?”

“Your face is on every tabloid magazine in the city,” he noted, smiling, “It made me jealous for awhile,”

Claire managed to yank her hand away from him. “I'm sorry, I think,”

“Tell you what: let me buy you another hot chocolate and a scone. I saw you eyeballing the chocolate one from your seat,” he said.

“Thanks,” she said, “So, what are you? A reporter or something, interested in a one-on-one scoop with the world's only indestructible person?”

He laughed.  “You're not, you know,” he teased. 

“As far as the world knows, I am and I kinda like that designation,”

“You really aren't,” he continued, buying the scone and giving it to her. Claire took the bag, staring back at the blue-eyed man in front of her. 

She thought it was impossible that there was someone else out there like her and yet, there he was. 

“My name is Adam,” he said. 

 _'How fitting,'_ she noted.   

The End 


End file.
